


Kill Me With Kindness

by JaneDavitt



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can take a lot, but Gibbs being nice? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me With Kindness

_"Nice? I don't want nice. It's not Gibbs if he's nice."_

DiNozzo in 'Kill Ari Part One'

Kill Me With Kindness

Someone was kissing the back of Tony's neck. Slow, deliberate kisses melting against his skin like candy in the sun. It was one hell of a way to wake up, but when he did the kisses stopped, because Gibbs needed his mouth to talk with.

"Didn't expect me to stay?"

"Not really." He'd fallen asleep counting on being alone when he woke, but when did Gibbs ever do what Tony expected?

Never. Not even last night.

"Want me to go?"

There was enough light filtering through the curtains that Tony could see the bite mark on his hand. Self-inflicted, because he'd got a lot of kinky toys (most never used, but, hey, got to keep up appearances) but the last thing he'd wanted to do when Gibbs was making him cry out his pleasure in guttural and embarrassingly fervent sounds was search for a gag.

His hand had worked well enough, anyway, until Gibbs had pried it away with his non-busy hand, the one not three fingers deep in Tony's ass, _investigating_, and making him feel disturbingly like a finger puppet. Gibbs had told him that he wanted to hear some noise and Tony hadn't been inclined to argue. Somehow, once it was an order, it was easier. He'd gone briefly coherent for long enough to beg to be fucked, hard, boss, really hard, I _need_ it, then back to the whimpering because Gibbs liked it better, he could tell.

"No?"

"Make up your mind, Tony."

The snap and snarl was missing. Vulnerable. Gibbs sounded vulnerable, and if Tony had known that was the price of opening up and letting Gibbs inside him, both body and heart, maybe he'd have -- no. No, he'd still have done it.

"Better this way, boss. Less awkward to get the morning after meeting done here instead of at work. You'd be at your desk, I'd walk in, we'd try to act normal, everyone would know --" Tony stopped babbling. Shit. This wasn't solving the problem; just postponing it. "That's still going to happen, isn't it?"

"Not like that, it isn't." Brisk. An improvement. "I taught you better than that."

A hoarse voice, close to breaking -- _Move for me, Tony. God, yes, like that. Just like that --_

"Yes, you did, boss."

Gibbs threaded his fingers through Tony's hair, still gentle, still startlingly sweet and tender a touch. How fucking scary was that? "Fuck it up, and I'll fire you, DiNozzo. I won't have a choice."

Close to the old Gibbs, but…

Gibbs shifted position and, given the awkward angle, achieved an admirably stinging slap to the back of Tony's head. "That better?"

"Oddly, yes," Tony admitted guiltily.

"Am I going to need to do that every time?"

Every time? They were going to repeat this? There was a moment where he wanted to slide out of bed and avoid that question with practiced ease, but it passed when he remembered what it felt like to dance to Gibbs' tune, his body one strung-out quiver of pleasure.

Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulder, using his teeth now and then. Tony shivered appreciatively, his body casting its vote for more of this, often.

He could get used to this. To this weird, nice version of Gibbs, mellowed by what Tony had to say -- not conceited, just accurate -- was some pretty incredible sex. The DiNozzo specialty, oh, yes.

"I want to fuck you and not let you come, Tony. Want to see you walk in and know you're aching."

"Business at the front, party in the back?" The words slipped out, and he froze, anticipating a second slap, but Gibbs chuckled. Okay. Different rules when they were naked and the hot, hard press of Gibbs' cock was nudging Tony's thigh. Got it.

"Something like that, yeah."

Tony wriggled away just enough to be able to reach a condom and the lube, left conveniently close. The bottle was on its side, uncapped, a puddle of slick surrounding it. He passed them back without commenting. Gibbs slid in a moment later, and Tony's breath hissed out. Sore, sore, but fuck, yes, he wanted it. Riding the burn, relishing it, he dared to ask, "Boss? How do you plan to stop me from coming?"

It wasn't a question of ability -- he knew Gibbs could do anything; it was one of the rocks his life was built on -- but method. He was curious; one of his besetting sins that Gibbs approved of, most of the time.

"Well, Tony," and Gibbs already sounded gratifyingly breathless, "I don't know. I didn't think I had to _do_ anything after I just told you that you couldn't."

_Kinky_. But very Gibbs as he was 24/7, too. Hmm. Interesting deduction to be made there.

Tony was just starting to join the dots when Gibbs' fingers found his pinched, bitten, bruised nipple and stroked it gently at the precise moment his hips drove forward with a smooth, relentless shove.

And as he wailed silently in his head and tried to keep his hands away from the jerk and twitch of his cock, and his come in his balls, not on the sheets, he realized that even when Gibbs was being nice, he was still a bastard, and that helped, oh, that helped a lot.


End file.
